wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed characters in New Spring
These are unnamed characters from New Spring. Single characters are listed first and groups of people are listed second. Characters are listed in order of appearance. Their "names" are taken from city of residence, country of origin and occupation when known. Only unnamed characters who have spoken are listed here. Unnamed Characters Unnamed Tairen Officer 1 }} The Unnamed Tairen Officer 1 is the man who spoke with Lan Mandragoran during the last days of the Aiel War. Appearance He wore a cloak that, Lan believed, hid a gilded breastplate and a silk satin coat striped in the Tairen's house colors. His boots were embroidered in silver scrollwork. History He spoke with Lan to tell him that Lord Emares that the Aiel were on their way to a ridge called the Hook. He says that if Lan can move his armsmen to the Hook and provied an "anvil," Lord Emares can catch the Aiel from behind with a "hammer." In Lan's opinion, this officer was impolite by not dismounting before he spoke and not naming himself. Unnamed Murandian Servant 1 }} The Unnamed Murandian Servant 1 is the serving woman of Lady Meri do Ahlan a'Conlin. Appearance She is round-faced. History She is with the Murandians and the end of the Aiel War near Tar Valon. She tells Moiraine Damodred of Careme Mowly and her daughter, Ellya. Unnamed Murandian 1 }} The Unnamed Murandian 1 is the mother of Danil. She is in the Murandian camp near Tar Valon at the end of the Aiel War. Apppearance She is round-faced with, at the time, a glint of avarice in her pale eyes. History After seeing Moiraine give Susa Wynn money to see a Wise Woman, Danil's mother hoped to get money as well for her son. After Moiraine's offer of Healing, she said that she could scrape together the coin. Unnamed Tairen 1 }} The Unnamed Tairen 1 is the woman who brings Moiraine Damodred and Siuan Sanche tea and spiced wine at the end of the Aiel War. Appearance She has gray hair and a leather face that looked as though a smile had never touched it. She has a straight back as though she were a Guardsman on parade. History She recognizes that Moiraine and Siuan are not full Aes Sedai, but Accepted, though she does not tell anyone. She said that what Moirain did for Susa Wynn was kind, but Susa was too proud to take more than a little food from anyone, excepting her child. Unnamed Murandian 2 }} The Unnamed Murandian 2 is a woman in the camps arround Tar Valon at the end of the Aiel War. Appearance She is lean. History When Steler announces that Moirane and Siuan must leave, she offers very loud protest that causes many angry mutters amoung the rest of the women. Unnamed Tower Guard Officer 1 }} The Unnamed Tower Guard Officer 1 is the man at the yard in West Stable who wanted to fight Aiel, but remained in the Tower. Appearance He is sour-faced. History When Moiraine and Siuan return from gathering names in the camps, he asks Steler if they caused any problems. He then tells them to leave their lapdesks at the stable to be collected later. Unnamed Arafellin 1 }} The Unnamed Arafellin 1 is one of the men with Lan Mandragoran at the end of the Aiel War. History He calls some mountains near Kinslayer's Dagger foothills to the Spine of the World. He is well-traveled. Unnamed Sedan Chair Worker 1 }} The Unnamed Sedan Chair Worker 1 is a resident of the city of Tar Valon. Appearance He is husky. History He and anothers of his companions are hired by Moiraine to take her to her banker, Ilain Dormaile. He is the lead man who shouts at people in the street to make way. Unnamed Malkieri Guard 1 }} The Unnamed Malkieri Guard 1 is one of the guards on duty at the gate of the Canluum. Appearance He is almost as tall as Lan. He is about a year or two younger than Lan. History When Lan and Bukama Marenellin arrive at Canluum, the Malkieri Guard greats Lan and calls him "Majesty" and says that he stands ready. His face reddens when Bukama demands to know for what he stands ready. Bukama upbraids him for cutting his hair, leaving it unbound and swearing to an Kandori lord. Alin Seroku interrupts before the guard can give any answer. Unnamed Bandit 1 }} The Unnamed Bandit 1 is one of a group of bandits, lead by Coy. Appearance He is fat, balding and has a whiny voice. History When Moiraine reveals herself as Aes Sedai, the bandit believes her to be a Green sister and Lan, Bukama and Ryne Venamar her Warders. Coy backhands him across the face after his comment. Unnamed Innkeeper 1 }} The Unnamed Innkeeper 1 is the proprieter of The Ruffled Goose, in Chachin. Appearance He is a lean, lethery fellow. His face is cast in a permanent leer which looks, to Moiraine, to be villainous. History When Moiraine is searching for Siuan in Chachin, he tries to lead Moiraine to "something more fit" for the likes of a lady. Unnamed Chachin Resident 1 }} The Unnamed Chachin Resident 1 is a would-be horse thief. Appearance She is young. History When Moiraine is speaking with the innkeeper of The Ruffled Goose, Moiraine senses the Ward she placed on her horse, Arrow. When Moiraine confronts the woman, she throws down the reins and says that the horse isn't worth stealing. As she is walking away, Moiraine strikes the woman with a flow of Air. Unnamed Innkeeper 2 }} The Unnamed Innkeeper 2 is the proprietris of The Blind Pig, in Chachin. Appearance She is a round-faced woman with squinting eyes. Her voice is shrill. History During Moiriane's search for Siuan, this innkeeper says that Moiriane should leave due to the fact that some of her patrons would "have her for dinner" if she didn't leave. This causes the people in her common room to roar with laughter. Unnamed Aesdaishar Palace Guard 1 }} The Unnamed Aesdaishar Palace Guard 1 is employed in the Aesdaishar Palace in Chachin. Appearance He is a stocky man. History He is one of several guards that are looking for Lan Mandragoran when Bukama was killed. Unnamed Merchant 1 }} The Unnamed Merchant 1 is a wagon merchant. Appearance He is a skinny man. History When Lan left the Aesdaishar Palace and Moiraine goes to search for him, the merchant informs Moiraine of Lan's whereabouts. He thinks that Malkieri are dangerous. Groups Multiple Aiel 1 The Multiple Aiel 1 are a group of Aiel that shout "Aan'allein" to Lan Mandragoran when they pass him near the end of the Aiel War. Multiple Kandori Nobles 1 The Multiple Kandori Nobles 1 are a group that cheer Lan Mandragoran when Edeyn Arrel pleadges fealty to Lan. New Spring